


Justifiable

by Gage



Series: Before You Know it [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crack Week (9-1-1 TV), Crack Treated Seriously, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Buck is totally justified in fainting
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Michael Grant
Series: Before You Know it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Justifiable

**Author's Note:**

> First time Participating in any fandom event. Here is a rare pair and a sort of open ending. Dedicated to the awesome peeps behind this event, and the awesome peeps in the discord who encouraged me to write this rare pair. 
> 
> Thank you to toughpapperround for being my beta

* * *

Buck knew their relationship wasn’t what everyone else made it out to be. Everyone else had their own version of what it was supposed to be, and yet Michael and Buck never let that change the way they were with one another. They weren’t romantic with one another in the least and that never bothered him before. Thing was, once the idea took root in his head; he couldn’t let it go. He started thinking, and thinking led to looking, and looking led to maybe… wanting a little more?

That was probably his first mistake. Listening to everyone else. Letting something grow in his mind and seep into his heart. The talk with Michael goes about how one would expect when they are in an arrangement like theirs. It’s a sort of amicable break up, and Buck finds that he’s not as heart-broken as he thought he would be, even though Hen insists his moping is an indicator that he’s missing someone or something in his life.

Buck is on a call when everything changes. The infant they save comes with an incredibly grateful grandmother with a heavy accent and a strong as hell hug. She is very insistent on thanking him even though Buck tries to walk back to the truck where the others are grinning at him, politely telling her he was just doing his job. She smiles at him and tells him it’s already done.

Buck doesn’t think about it until three weeks after he and Michael break up. He comes home after a rough call to find a bassinet in the middle of his loft. The note doesn’t exactly clear things up but the sound of a small cry sort of does.

_‘Your heart’s cry has been heard…’_

Buck is totally justified in fainting at the sight of the baby that has his eyes and Michael’s smile.


End file.
